


Pity

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Nadja does have a heart, Other, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo doesn't know how long he can take chasing after a hopeless dream.
Relationships: Guillermo & Nadja (just a friendship tho)
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Kudos: 22





	Pity

Guillermo had been working for Nandor for about circa eleven years now, but still, he was not a vampire.

Back when they had first met, Nandor said that he would be a vampire in a year, but still no fangs.

Every day (when he had off of course), Guillermo would cry himself to sleep. He'd cry about all the things he left behind and all the things he could of done instead of chasing after a hopeless dream.

One night, he had laid crying.

"Guillermo?" Nadja had entered the room.

"Just go the fuck away!"

"Guillermo."

"Did you hear what I said bitch?" Guillermo asked, furious.

Nadja turned and stalked away.

But on a midnight dreary, dusk had died -- Guillermo sat, still on the roof. He gazed at the stars.

And a thought locked itself into his mind.  _ What if I just jumped?,  _ Guillermo asked himself.

"Yes this shall do nicely," he said, as he prepared to take the leap.

His suicidal attempts were cut short.

"Guillermo?"

Once his name had been called, Guillermo prepared to see his master but instead he saw the face of Nadja.

"What are you doing up here?" Nadja asked the familiar.

Guillermo spoke truthfully, "I was going to jump."

"But why?" The Romanian woman asked, taking a seat by Guillermo.

Guillermo sighed, "I left everything just to become a vampire. And Nandor will probably never turn me over." One lone tear rolled down Guillermo's face.

"I know. That's why I pity you."

"Huh?" Guillermo looked over at Nadja.

Nadja said, "I feel bad."

"You do?" Guillermo raised an eyebrow.

Nadja nodded. "And that's why I have to do this." She lounged for Guillermo's neck and took a drink. Nadja pulled out a vile. "Now drink this," the Romanian woman coaxed Guillermo.

He did as he was told.

Nadja turned to head back inside.

"Thank you," Guillermo called after her.

Nadja smiled. "You're welcome."


End file.
